User blog:Yuugata no sora/I am still super lost
Okay so I'm not gonna promise I'll be here every day now because there's less stress on the wiki because I do actually have work to do at school and like... I do worry about my grades even though I'm supposed to be a genius. Lolol. Ah, so... I've changed? I'll keep changing too. Even though I'm pretty unbiased when it comes to conflicts, my favourite shows have some hella crazy effects on how I act. Right now it's Supernatural. If I start throwing references, you'll know what it's from. Um, I've also got a half-finished poem from an uh.. excursion today, we went to a nearby university today to see what it was like. I got the chance to do some activities. Slam Poetry and Detective. So, creative arts and law. That's really good because I was considering doing those degrees when I go to uni, I think. Probably some combination of acting, visual arts and justice. Acting is.. acting, : "Train to work as an actor in '''film', television and on stage in both Australia and internationally."'' Visual arts is basically.. what you think of when you hear the word "art", it's like drawings and paintings, : "Practise art in the areas of video, '''photography', installation, performance, printmaking, sculpture and painting. Many of our graduates are successful practising artists, while others work as curators, program officers or arts managers in galleries and museums in Australia and internationally."'' And Justice is like a more hands-on version of Law, and how it's applied. Law is for lawyers while Justice would be for police officers, this may explain why Justice requires a lower OP score. : "Learn about '''criminology', policing, policy, governance, intelligence, sociology, law, psychology and ethics. Career options include policing, customs, child and family services, forensic investigation, intelligence, insurance and banking investigation, community legal services and government policy or adviser roles."'' I bolded the stuff I'd really like to do, seriously I hope I can just frickking draw. Also, I'm gonna put down the half of the poem I did today. Rhyming pattern is A, AA, B, BB, B then uh... AA, AA, AA, A, kinda like a rap. I hope this.. speaks to you guys: "My generation is the misunderstood, The ones who could but were told they never should. We were told to show our elders some respect, But we just wanna be us, ya get, but we’re told to be perfect, And now I’m sitting down to reflect… The adults say we’re destroying the economy, But we’re just following our ideologies and embracing or anomalies, And why can’t they just accept who we are, When some of us have fallen in so far and run their fingers over their scars… We just wanna be with the stars… And so we’re broke in but we just become broken, And the kids have become soft-spoken because they’re so heartbroken, And after all the smokin’ that they soak in… They’ve finally awoken.” Category:Blog posts